1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fast, wide-angle, single focus lenses and photographing apparatuses including the fast, wide-angle, single focus lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
More services and additional functions are provided by electronic devices. Electronic devices such as mobile devices or user devices may provide various services using various sensor modules. Electronic devices may provide multimedia services such as photographic services or video services. Along the increasing use of electronic devices, the use of cameras operatively connected to electronic devices has also gradually increased. This increasing use has induced improvements in the performance and/or resolution of cameras of electronic devices. Photographs of various landscapes or people, or selfies may be taken using cameras of electronic devices. In addition, such multimedia as photographs or videos may be shared through social network sites or other media.
The advance in semiconductor and display technology has enabled the development of various single focus lenses for cameras of mobile devices, for example, single focus lenses with low resolutions to high resolutions, with small-sensor formats to large-sensor formats (e.g., from ⅛″ to ½″ sensors), or with lens assemblies having a small number of lenses to lens assemblies having a large number of lenses.
Photographing apparatuses with solid-state imaging devices such as charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors or complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors have been widely used. Photographing apparatuses employing solid-state imaging devices, such as digital cameras, interchangeable lens systems, or video cameras, are required to have high-resolution and high-quality characteristics. Since photographing apparatuses employing solid-state imaging devices are easily manufactured in small sizes, recent small information terminals such as cellular phones employ such photographing apparatuses.
However, it is difficult to impart high-resolution and high-quality characteristics to small photographing apparatuses or lens systems.